There are several known systems that automatically generate audio and video content (hereunder media content) based on existing data, such as data feeds. The term data feed refers herein to an electronic file that includes data. Such data may be textual data, an image, a video and/or any other type of data. Content creation systems usually work using a pre-defined template and/or set of rules that determine how to create the content based on the data, along with random selection. The result is always limited to the structure of the template and to the pre-defined rules, and may vary only due to a random factor.